whisperstalkerrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ogre
Groups Arenas Talents Powerful ''' Of the most prolific races that inhabit this realm, none are anywhere near as strong naturally as the Ogre. Ogres don't even need to work on this strength, it seems to just come naturally to them. Between this strength and their large builds with relatively low centers of gravity that matches that of most other races, it is nearly impossible to successfully wrestle against an Ogre without extensive training for this singular purpose. The only race that stands a decent chance in a wrestling match against an Ogre is a Dwarf with their much lower center of gravity and supreme sturdiness of build and stance. '''Dumb Ogres are dumb as rocks, and I'm pretty sure there are some rocks that are smarter than the majority of Ogres. This makes them unable to keep up with even moderately intellectual conversations, leading them to react harshly to anyone that brings up big words or complex ideas in their presence. As a result, Ogres are seen nearly universally as impatient and impudent, leading members of other races to stay away from them on matter of principle or fear. 'Pets ' No living creature is safe from the obsession that Ogres have with obtaining and fighting "pets", which is simply the Ogre word for slaves. An Ogre will even enslave another member of their race as a pet if they see doing so as advantageous to themselves. This pet ownership is fully legal in any nations with a majority population of Ogres living there. Other nations typically have a large number of restrictions on pet ownership or completely ban this notion, and in these places, Ogres will keep their hobbies secret and capture, trade, and fight their pets only with those they trust to keep the secret safe from the law of that nation. 'Supremacist ' Ogres believe that they are the members of the best race in the realm. They also believe that they each are individually the best example of that best race in the realm. In other words, they believe themselves to be the most supreme beings in the realm. This makes them very proud beings that are incapable of caring or understanding the plights that affect other races that they deem as lesser than themselves. 'Unorganized ' Most members of the Ogre race are unorganized by nature. They are constantly losing everything they own with the notable exception of their pets, which they seem to always keep a strong presence on mind over the location of. Ogre settlements are notorious for their disorganization and constantly losing important things, including their settlements food stores and important objects. 'Adrenaline ' Ogres are the ultimate adrenaline junkies. They seek out any source of excitement or danger that they can in order to feed their unending thirst for adrenaline. Particularly aggressive Ogres or Ogre settlements have been known for joining in battles that they have no personal claim in just for the sake of enjoying the thrill of warfare. An experienced commander that knows they will be engaging in a battle near an Ogre or Ogre settlement will bring along enough coin or other valuables that can be used to sway the rampaging creature to channel their ferocity towards their opponents rather than their own forces. Little Details Lumbering brutes that love to be told that they are correct. Even when it is exceptionally obvious that they are not. Even when they already know that they are wrong or have very recently said something that contradicts their new statement. Telling an Ogre that they are incorrect is a great personal offense to an Ogre. They are extremely strong and tough and more than happy to exert these advantages over others in order to get their way in any given situation. Their general worldview is based around the idea that might makes right and the strongest member of an Ogre settlement will be agreed to be the leader of that settlement, even if that strongest member is not an Ogre. Issuing threats and employing physical threats is part of daily life in an Ogre settlement and is never expressly outlawed. Quite stupid people that rarely ever think an idea through before speaking it, even loudly and publicly. They usually don’t think about the consequences of their actions either. This is not due to an emotional or mental disconnect, but rather simply because they don’t really care to put in the mental work to do so. Uncivilized and supremacist in culture, that are more than willing to collect and enslave members of other races, and even weaker members of their own race, as 'pets' to do the menial tasks in their settlements and homes and fight for their master's amusement. Uncommonly strong and fierce pets have been known to eventually earn their freedom. No sense of the personal right of possession of other races, Ogres will take what they want from members of other races in their communities, even from their neighbors, without a trace of remorse. They also display genuine confusion when they are reproached about the theft that they are perfectly happy to admit to because they don’t see the act as theft. Ogres that are particularly driven to live in larger settlements can teach themselves to not steal from others, but they still don’t understand why they have to do this, they just practice until it becomes natural not to take other people's possessions. They also have no sense of cleanliness or organization, which leads to them living is squalor in their settlements. They have no sense of disgust from any of their five senses, they never gag or show any other sign of disgust no matter what they are exposed to. Tactless and non-tactical, they tend to rely on their impossible strength and intimidating manners to get them through both combat and social conflicts. They are especially drawn to the thrill of battle, and will join in a battle they have no reason to care about simply to have an excuse to pursue an adrenaline-rush and put their powerful builds to the test. Spectacle seekers that love anything that can give them a rush of adrenaline. This tends to lead to interesting breakthroughs while practicing inadvisably dangerous activities and travelling through dangerous locations. On the other hand, their thrill-seeking ways also have led to a wide variety of embarrassing and unnecessary deaths. Ogres live a maximum of 70 years old, with 40 years being the median. Lack creativity to the point that they give their settlements names that simple describe what happened when it was established or what it means to them. In the Ogre homeland of Oksholot, settlements have names like "Leadercity" (the capital), "Crunchsquish" (the largest coliseum), and "Huntinggrounds" (a region kept wild for the purpose of capturing monstrous creatures as pets). Ogre settlements outside of Oksholot have simplistic names, but the other races will try to sway them towards names that have a little more prestige to them then the simplistic names of settlements in their homeland. Category:Race